Journey of Power
by Sachi-Pyon
Summary: Kagome has never known the outside world, she has been trapped inside a barrier for as long as she can remember. Inuyasha is on a quest to find the Sacred Jewel and gain ultimate power. The world is at stake as the journey to fix life begins. IxK/SxM/SxR
1. The Journey Begins

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! This is my very first fanfic! So nervous for the outcome! Well, read, and please please reveiw! I will post more as soon as I can. Tell me if you like it, I hope to hear anything, flames and all. Everything will help me on my quest to become a better writer! Thanks, I'll leave you to your reading now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...yet. (This is the only disclaimer that counts for the entire story, it pains me to say this more than once!)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Kagome*<strong>

Another day in seclusion. Well, she wasn't entirely by herself; Shippo was still snoring under a heap of blankets. It had always been like this…

Kagome couldn't remember anything different then the same old, dusty hut. Cluttered with some books, yarn, old books -almost anything and all stuffed in the small shack.

'I just want to be free…'she thought longingly, staring out one of the four windows.

The windows were set in the four cardinal directions; north, south, east, and west.

Kagome couldn't leave.

She'd tried before of course, edging farther and even farther from her home. Only to be stopped, by a barrier. If Kagome were to look, she'd she her side shine with a luminous pink aura before she was blown backwards by the sheer force of the flawless barrier. But no one, not even Kagome herself, knew what she was capable of.

***Inuyasha***

"Inuyasha, there's no sacred jewel here, we should just leave," Miroku said, standing up and dusting his robes off.

Inuyasha glanced at the monk, and then back at the clove of trees they'd been searching in.

"Sango still isn't back yet, and besides, I don't take orders from you." Inuyasha turned back around, using his Hanyou senses to try and sniff the jewel out. Then the bushes rustled, revealing a brown-haired, dark-eyed demon slayer, with her signature Hirakotsu slung over her shoulder.

"Let's go," and without waiting for a response, Sango stalked down the path. Miroku trailed after her with that lost puppy look, his eyes tailoring to his perverted ways. Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his sleeves and walked behind them, still sniffing for the jewel he knew wasn't there.

"Kirara!" Sango called.

Seconds later, a large two-tailed cat demon landed swiftly, shrinking quickly down into a more manageable size.

'No sight of Shikon no Tama then…' Miroku thought.

Even their air searches gave no clues of the jewel's whereabouts.

"OW!" Sango yelled.

Miroku was snapped out of his thoughts, and without thinking he rushed forward, worried for his love's safety.

"Stupid barrier," Inuyasha glared at said barricade, and pulled out his sword.

Tetsusaiga, his father's fang, slayer of 100 demons and in only one blow as well. It is extremely powerful.

Letting out a rather loud yell, Inuyasha charged.

And the barrier shattered.

***Kagome***

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, grabbing him and running out the door in one moment. The loud crash had led her to believe the barrier had been broken by someone—or something.

So now they had to move.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked, his emerald eyes peering up at her from underneath a mane of wild red hair.

"Barrier…it's…gone!" Kagome gritted her teeth and kept running, ignoring the burning pain that scorched her sides, more so on one than the other…

'And I haven't even been running for very long!' Kagome chastised herself angrily.

"Let me down!" Shippo squirmed, squinting at the sun before rolling out of Kagome's arms and keeping up with her long strides.

"We can just ditch these!" he said, shrugging the last blanket off of his shoulders.

Was anything still after them?

***Inuyasha***

"I…" Inuyasha, after all of these years, he was so close! "I _smell _it!" he nearly howled in excitement before bounding forward.

'Take this Kikyo!' he thought angrily, 'your hiding place is about to be revealed! While you may be dead, the jewel is still here, and it's soon to be mine!'

The miko had protected the jewel, hiding it where she said it would be impossible to find. Several days later, both the miko and the sacred jewel had disappeared.

But no one had noticed the little girl from the neighboring village had gone missing as well. Being to busy with other events, no one had raised an eyebrow at the short statement: Kagome Higurashi has vanished.

***Fifteen years ago***

Kikyo did not want it to have to come to this. Stealing the little girl from her family, erasing her only memories? There was no other choice. At least she wouldn't be completely alone, if the little fox youkai that clung to her stubbornly was anything to go by.

He would be another memory to erase.

Then Kikyo arrived at the hut she had chosen, it was now or never.

Placing the child on an old cot, Kikyo began to murmur quietly. The pink aura of the miko's own power surrounded her; soon it was as dense as fog, and impossible to see through.

"I will become the barrier, the protection, the boundary, I give Shikon no Tama all of my power, and this jewel is what I give to the child…" Kikyo didn't know the girl's name. In the fogginess surrounding them, Kikyo saw the girl's memories.

"Sota, Kagome should be home soon…"

The mother.

"Old sutras, filled with my power…"

The grandpa.

"Hey Sis, will you help me find Buyo?"

The little brother, Sota. And yes, the cat.

So Kikyo spoke solemnly, clearly, one word that sealed the deal.

"Kagome."

It was done.

The pink mist cleared, and the miko was no more.

Just a rickety home, a sleeping fox boy, and Kagome, the child who's slim shoulders now balanced the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! <strong>


	2. Encounter

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed and added me for favorites and/or alerts! I will update whenever I am able to, my only access to a computer is when my dad brings his laptop home (-_-) ****Let's get started!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Rainbow unicorn skittle girl for being my Emily P, and for encouraging me to even post this thing in the first place. She finally got an account, so feel free to PM her endlessly *Evil grin***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Encounter<p>

***Inuyasha***

"…" Miroku stared at Inuyasha as he searched the hut wildly.

"They must have left," Sango rolled her eyes and bent down to examine some flattened grasses.

"They went this way!" Now she spoke excitedly, springing to her feet.

"What do you mean they?" Inuyasha looked skeptical, and just a tad bit crazy.

"Inuyasha, there's more than one pair of footprints in this mud over here! And with all that stuff in it, there's no way only one person lives in that hut," Sango explained patiently to the irritated hanyou, trying her best to resist the more sensible side of her that was telling her to knock some sense into him with her Hirakotsu.

"Feh!" With that intelligent statement made, Inuyasha surged forward, sniffing madly.

"He really is a dog…" Miroku muttered under his breath.

Inuyasha's head snapped up and Miroku squealed, jumping behind Sango.

"I caught the trail!" And Inuyasha was off, bounding over the treetops as fast as he could.

Sharing a 'That's our Inu' look, Miroku and Sango ran after him.

***Kagome***

"Keep…going!' Kagome told herself, trying to ignore the side that was screaming in pain.

"It's okay Kagome! We can do it!" Shippo beamed at her encouragingly, still dashing alongside her.

'What's okay? What's going on? What would be strong enough to break that barrier?' Kagome's head was swimming with all of the unanswered questions.

"Hey…girl…" the voice was raspy, and made the fleeing duo freeze in their tracks.

"You possess the Shikon jewel! Give it to me!" And from the woods something sprung, straight at a cowering Kagome.

Those horrible six hands attached to a rather bare human woman, which led to the other terrifying half. Spindly legs, a large, red torso that stretched a good ways behind to the point where it disappeared. The hands reached for her, the mouth of the monster open, fangs glistening eerily.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

A blinding flash, then something slammed into her, knocking her off of her feet.

But the impact hadn't come from the direction she'd been expecting. Instead, it had come from behind her! With eyes widened in fear, she slowly peeked at her assailant. It was a boy. Red, red, and more red made up his kimono, and some of the color was a darker shade than the rest. Was that blood? Meeting his eyes, she nearly gasped. Golden, piercing…beautiful. His long, silver hair spilled down his back, managing to still look distinctly male. Now, what had she missed? Well the scabbard strapped to his side, but that was just an old battered thing. Why use a sword if those deadly claws were available? Kagome's eyes began to travel upwards of their own accord, resting on his head. Two triangular…

"Kami, your ears!" She squealed, reaching up to feel them, they just looked so soft.

"Hey! Hardly the time!" Snarling viciously, he leaped out of the way in the nick of time, barely avoiding the huge tail that made a furrow in the ground exactly where they'd just been. So the demon was still alive?

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango, (not that Kagome knew who they were,) ran quickly even as they both prepared to use their powerful attacks.

"Hirakotsu!" A huge boomerang sliced many appendages off of the ugly thing, which hissed and spat venomously. More than half of its legs were missing, adding to the damage of three long claw marks on the underbelly. Had this Inuyasha guy inflicted such large wounds?

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku had unwound the prayer beads that kept his curse sealed, unleashing tremendous power. One could compare the force to a gigantic vacuum, upping the amount of suction and damage it could do.

The demon managed one final threat: "Mistress Centipede is not the only one that will come for you, girl!" And it, or she, was gone.

Miroku sealed his Kazanna off and made his way over to the unfamiliar female and his longtime friend, computing his next, and of course lecherous, move. He stopped in front of Kagome, bowing.

"I am Miroku, my beautiful lady; would you consider bearing my children?"

Terrified, Kagome scrambled back away from the monk, 'what on earth does he mean?'

"_Perverted creep!"_ A smacking sound followed suit, leaving both Miroku and Sango red-faced, for entirely different reasons.

"Sorry about that, he's an _idiot_," Sango spat the last word, "but I'm Sango, pleasure to meet you!"

Kagome stared at Sango's hand, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Shippo had criticized her manners plenty of times – "Shippo!"

Inuyasha blinked, who the heck was this Shippo? But just as he opened his mouth to speak his mind, the girl was gone. And by the smells of it, she'd taken Shikon no Tama with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow unicorn skittle girl: You left me 5 reviews. That's what I call dedication, even if you are my best friend Emily! I hope you aren't so excessive and all in the future, but we'll see. I hope you check this update out!<strong>

**MustacheMeister3: Thanks for your kind words! I really like that username; I personally find it, and your use of alliteration, hilarious! Here's the update, so please, spare my pathetic life! (You get the reward for first reviewer!)**

**Kate: And hurry I did! Thanks for your abruptness, I found it refreshing…**

**Inu-'SIT'-loveKag: Your username makes a whole load of sense to me! :D I don't really know what the whole "Ohh" thing was though…**

**Pammazola's: Do you know how loud I screamed when I got your review? Pretty dang loud is what! Your kind words encouraged me to update (say thank you every one) And yeah, it's in the feudal era. Puppy eyes are my weak spot dang it! I caved and wrote some more paragraphs for your guys' updates you'll be getting soon. Thanks a whole bunch for adding me to your alerts, favorites, AND reviewing, that's the entire package! *Squeal***

**stigmafan123: See above – your review was just as inspiring as pammazola's, and you also dealt me the entire package, WHOOP! **

**Candiandi97: Thanks for the alerts listing; let's get you to review this time!**

**A/N: I'm so evil! Had to leave Inuyasha flustered and hanging…I love torturing him sometimes! Please drop a review and PM me with ideas or questions, I'd love to hear with you. Expect an update soon!**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't been able to update because of these things called Iowa Assessments, the most annoying tests ever. Sorry! ****From now on, you will get review replies sent to you by PM, or get the replies here… So here we go! (Who can guess who the Elsewhere people are? You'll get a shoutout!)**

**This chapter is dedicated to pammazola, for inspiring me to write my very own fanfictions.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Secrets<p>

***Kagome***

"Shippo!" Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth, trying to make the yell more effective.

"Jeez Kagome," Shippo rolled his eyes and scampered on to her shoulder, "I mean, you can see me, right?"

"SHIPPO!" Kagome cried happily, hugging him tightly. "I was so worried!"

Shippo rolled his eyes again. "Well, at least _I _didn't almost get killed! If that mutt hadn't plowed you over, you would've been killed.

"What was that runt?"

"Kagome, pay attention, and lay-off the name calling, don't you need to take something for that sore throat…your voice is off," Shippo rambled on.

"Uh, Shippo, that wasn't me." Kagome peered nervously at something behind Shippo.

"What do you mean that wasn't you? I don't see anyone else here," Shippo didn't get it! Kagome always listened to his rants.

"That's because I'm behind you, idiot!"

Shippo froze, and turned his head slowly to see a very angry Inuyasha glaring at him.

"AH! Kagome, help me!" Shippo immediately burrowed into Kagome's arms, sticking his tongue out the poor Hanyou when he thought Kagome couldn't see.

"HEY!" Inuyasha didn't have to take this! Once he got the jewel, this Shippo guy would be sorry!

"Inuyasha, you jerk! Shippo is just an innocent kid!" Kagome cuddled Shippo closer, completely oblivious to his taunts. "Yeah, what she said!" Shippo began to make even more faces, and that Hanyou finally snapped when Shippo started imitating his ears and mouthing 'bark' over and over.

"_THAT'S IT!"_ Inuyasha roared, snatching Shippo from Kagome and bopping him once, twice, than a third time for good measure.

"Enough already!" After having no one to yell at for 15 years, Kagome, now 18, was more that ready to blow off some steam. Kagome stomped closer, the tone she'd previously taken making Inuyasha back a few safe steps away.

"_You," _She jabbed a finger in Inuyasha's face, "You should act more mature!"

Shippo laughed, "Yeah, what are you, ten?" Inuyasha glared and was about to retort when the angry girl cut him off.

"And you," Kagome snarled this time pointing at Shippo, "You should learn to make allies instead of enemies!"

"She's right, you know." Everyone whirled to see Miroku and Sango smirking at them. "Saw the whole thing," Sango added when she saw Kagome about to ask.

"Just give us the jewel and you can go," Inuyasha had had enough of this troublesome wench and her irritating fox boy.

"What jewel?" What were they talking about?

"Don't play dumb!" Inuyasha was so close to what he'd been looking for! How could this girl try and blow him off? Kagome's expression told him a whole different story, though.

'The jewel, Shikon no Tama.'

'Where did that come from?' Kagome shook her head frantically, having no idea of what was happening to her.

'The jewel, the jewel…' it was repeated in a dizzying mantra, filling her mind to the brim, telling her secrets... Kagome's legs gave way, and she collapsed to the ground, unable to hear Shippo's panicked voice or see the other three's worried looks.

***Elsewhere***

The blood still stained the dirty ground, as did the tears. Just fifteen years before, large chocolate eyes peered at him, showing only open admiration, not the fear he'd come to expect. Those eyes, belonging to that girl, had vanished the very same night. Her blood and scent still told the story, mauled by wolves and left broken, dead, before his sword Tenseiga had compelled him to the girl's life back to her.

'Would she be a woman by now?' he wondered, carefully inspecting a patch of cloth that was old, torn, and smelled like the girl, probably from her kimono.

'Should I go and look for her?'

He decided then and there that he should, as he stared at the crescent moon that mirrored his own forehead. He would begin the search at dawn.

***Inuyasha***

"Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Shippo asked for the umpteenth time. After Kagome had crumpled, Sango had asked Shippo where they planned to go. All she'd gotten in response were teary green eyes and a troubled, pouting face.

"So, would you like to travel with us for awhile?" Sango offered, her face softening. She had it in her heart for kids, they reminded her of Kohaku, her little brother she'd left in the care of old Kaede.

"That's it!" she'd suddenly exclaimed, startling Shippo, who had fallen right on his bushy fox tail. "Oh, uh, I'll tell you later!" She'd left it at that, needing to tell Miroku and Inuyasha her new idea.

"She looks a little better," Miroku told Shippo, "Scoot her closer to the fire, maybe some warmth will help."

Shippo readily agreed, straining to move the girl closer.

"Weak," Inuyasha muttered even as he got up to help, "You could hurt her like that." The last part was said far too low for anyone but Kirara and Inuyasha himself to hear.

***Elsewhere***

She smiled to herself as she observed the dagger she had just thrown. Stuck hilt-deep in the tree, you couldn't even see the blade. Not to mention that it had been a perfect bulls-eye, dead-on.

Dead.

The smile disappeared.

Dead, along with her parents, her brothers, and every last member of her family. Dead, like the bandits that had killed her village soon would be. Dead, similar to how she now felt in every way, shape and form. When you've got nothing to live for, doesn't that make you dead? Would dreams count as something to live for? Golden eyes, magenta stripes, and blue crescent moons danced behind her eyelids every night. Who was this person that seemingly haunted her? Feeling like she should know something that she didn't, the woman took one, last lingering look at the dagger before disappearing into the woods, fingering the other deadly weapons at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>RoseAngel16: That was one of the best reviews I have ever gotten! I love the advice you gave, and I think I know why I'm making Sango such an ice cube. Remember in the beginning, Sango never really warmed up to anyone? Well, her personality will be developed, and the softer side of her will be revealed in certain conditions…Miroku may or may not have something to have to do with that! ;)<strong>

**MustacheMeister3: WOAH! Threatening effectively my friend! Well, I think I also like hash-browns if that's what you were going for! :P **

**Review, review, review! You'll get virtual cookies! ^_^**


	4. Old Allies, New Enemies

**A/N: I just realized today when I was watching episode 39 that Koga's Japanese voice is _much_ sexier than his English voice… anyway, here with out further ado, is chapter four of the Journey of Power, please, please, please leave a review, they inspire me to no end! And, yes Inuyasha and Kagome will have some very fluffy moments coming up. Leave a review of a villain you would like to see here. I'm trying not to use any OC's unless I have to. And, Naraku will be making an appearance soon to ruin everything as usual, so stay tuned. Oh and have a HAPPY EASTER! You all get virtual eggs... 0000 YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to<strong> **Inu-'SIT'-lovekag for giving me an absolutely beautiful review that made my heart just about burst with joy! As always, you didn't fail to make me smile! :D You also receive the shout out for guessing my elsewhere people correctly, even though it was painstakingly obvious, ladies and gentlemen, the elsewhere characters where in fact Sesshomaru and Rin.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Old Allies, New Enemies<p>

***Inuyasha***

'Right after I asked her about the jewel, she passed out. Could this be my fault?' Inuyasha wondered. The sky was as black as pitch; the night air crisp and still. The fire still burned, though not as brightly as it had before. By morning, there would be only coals left.

Something shifted not three feet from Inuyasha, who immediately stiffened.

"Who's there?" Receiving no reply, Inuyasha became even angrier, "Coward! Come out and fight like a man!" Something slapped him across the face, hard.

"I'm a woman you stupid dog!" When Inuyasha finally got his vision back, the slap had been that hard, he nearly slapped _himself _to see if he was dreaming.

"_Ayame?" _to say in the least, he was stunned, "Why aren't you chasing Koga?"

Ayame flipped one of her curly, red pigtails back and adjusted the purple iris on the other. "Koga is _not_ worth it," she muttered curtly, "he doesn't even know I left yet."

'What the heck?' Inuyasha thought, surprised. Sure, Koga was and always had been thickheaded. But for him to not notice the only female pack member was missing,

Something had to be seriously wrong here.

"I'm sure he'll be steamed when he discovers that you've left." Inuyasha offered weakly; how to you comfort such a hysterical female?

"Probably glad I'm gone…" Ayame's words were becoming choppy and broken now, "Koga's the one that told me to leave!" She started to cry then, not docile, womanly sobs either, and a few white wolves came slinking out of the woods, cuddling with the broken-hearted girl, trying to comfort her. Inuyasha shook his head, none of this added up! The last time Inuyasha had spoken to his friend and rival, Koga had been Ayame that and Ayame this, he'd nearly screamed from all the love-talk that had been flying around, especially when Koga forgot poor Inuyasha was there…he'd tended to be a little more explicit. Inuyasha sighed, his ears flattening against his skull, what was really going on here?

***Kagome***

'It's so dark…' Kagome thought, roving her eyes around the shadowed area. 'Tainted…darkened…tainted…' the voices whispered in unison making her head start to pound.

"Get out!" She cried, exasperated. Everything froze. And then a high-pitched keening resonated through Kagome's very soul as she shivered uncontrollably. What was this sadness Kagome could feel so deeply, as if it were her very own? 'But I'm not sad,' Kagome was really confused now, 'what's happening!'

'Tainted…' was her only answer. Hatred, sadness, uselessness, hurt… Kagome screamed as they seemed to enter her mind, thrashing wildly, her breathing became more and more erratic with each intruding emotion.

"Kagome?" Whose voice was that? But as soon as she tried to match the voice to a face, everything vanished. "Kagome! I think you were having a nightmare or something," Kagome blinked, and saw Sango crouched over her, worried sick. "Sango," her mind was still reeling, trying to put puzzle pieces together… "Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Though that hadn't been what Kagome was going for, it proved to be a worthy distraction because the Hanyou was no where in sight. The keening suddenly came again and both Kagome and Sango clapped their hands over their ears as howls joined in.

"What's going on?" An irritated Shippo yelled over the noise. Miroku soon sat up next to him, his face fully alert even though he had just woken. The horrible wails continued on, and Kagome tried to detect the source, feeling her way across the darkened clearing. What she could barely make out in the dim light emanating from the crescent moon were two figures, one of which seemed rather familiar to her…

"Inuyasha?" Squinting she traced the shapes with her eyes. She saw unmistakable dog ears twitch towards her before continuing to press flat against his head.

"Ayame," the Hanyou began in a strained voice, "Ayame, you need to stop." Surprisingly enough, the wails ceased and with a small rustle the second silhouette as well as the smaller ones, most likely labeled as wolves because of their baying, were gone.

***Kaede***

This was not a good day for the old woman. Kohaku had been badgering her all day about a young girl's disappearance.

"Ye mustn't worry boy! Rin probably left temporarily for another village." She soothed.

"Why would she leave without telling anyone?" Kaede blinked, that was unlike the girl. Rin was so happy and carefree, especially around the younger children.

"She must have had her reasons." Kohaku stalked back to some of the other teenagers, dissatisfied and confused. Kaede merely sighed, looking up at the crescent moon. 'Kami, bring her back to us.'

***Koga***

He had never seen Ayame look so angry. Asking her to leave hurt terribly, guilt burrowing into his brain and settling there. 'Remember Koga, it was for her safety.' He told himself over and over sternly. Based on his instincts, Ayame had left. But Koga knew that his instincts were never wrong, _never._

Just then, a strong demonic aura assaulted him. Something was wrong, really wrong.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, sound the alarm!" Koga shouted, as he sprinted past the pair heading for his wolves. "Guys, this is serious!" Not a drill, this stuff was really life and death. His men started to grab weapons, their eyes darting to and fro. A chilling laugh echoed through the cavern, making Koga tuck his tail between his legs just a bit. The small whiff his nose managed to get smelled of raw power, strange wind, yet it was all distinctly feminine. At first, all Koga could see were a pair of angry red eyes peering straight at him. Then the demon moved in to the light. Koga's jaw nearly hit the floor, it was a _demoness_. Her black hair had a split in the bangs, and then was pulled back into a traditional bun in the back. Two feathers adorned one side of her head, resting just above her ear. She proceeded to slip a red and white patterned fan from one of her kimono's sleeves, and it was then Koga knew the woman standing before him and the rest of his wolf tribe was no average enemy. Flicking her beaded earrings, the woman jumped, landing right in front of him. "I am Kagura. And you are a waste of my time," her voice seemed almost memorizing the way she said the words was…enticing almost, "I came here for Shikon no Tama, since you do not have it, you will be of better use to me dead rather than alive. _Dance of the dragon!_" The fan let loose ferocious winds, blowing many of the warriors back. Koga's heart nearly stopped when one of his men bashed his head on a sharp rock and stopped moving. He stared at the body in shock, and then launched himself at Kagura. His usually powerful kick did nothing for poor Koga, as the wind launched from the fan successfully stopped his attack.

"_Dance of the dead!"_ Kagura smirked as Koga's face became a mask of horror. The husk of his fallen comrade attacked him brutally, his eyes void of any emotion. Koga managed to escape with a well placed punch, and then took a quick glance around him. Many lie dead, and Koga grabbed two of the people closest to him, which turned out to be his closest advisors, Ginta and Hakkaku. "RUN! Get out of here and find Ayame!" He managed, grabbing them quickly when some undead youkai made moves towards them.

"But what about you Koga, what'll you do?" Ginta asked, dodging a blow from Kagura's _'Dance of blades' _attack. "I'll catch up," Koga said earnestly, "Tell her…I'm sorry. And keep her safe, no matter what!" With his last statement said, Koga immediately leapt back into battle. Ginta and Hakkaku shrugged at each other, and then sprinted from the scene, using their noses to track Ayame's scent.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I love AyameKoga because it's so sweet sometimes...I just love Ginta and Hakkaku, their hilarious, and much better mannered than Koga. Wow, this story has a mind of its own, I swear. I need plot bunnies! Even though I have Rin and Sesshy-kun all ready to go…plot bunny bit me on the butt that day… Did you know I write most of this during study hall at school? Thanks to Isaiah for helping me come up with good ideas then, he said that Ayame should have been sent away, instead of leaving herself, which made me consider, and then use that development. Thanks Isaiah! Anywho, REVIEW!**

**Review replies:**

**Kate: Yep, here is your chapter miss…that was really soon, since I updated yesterday. Oh, reminder…I may not be able to update tomorrow cause' my dad has work even though I don't have school (lucky me.) I hope to hear from you soon, and if it makes you happy, then I will get this story done even if it kills me.**

**Special thanks to the other non-anonymous reviewers: Rainbow unicorn skittle girl and Inu-SIT-lovekag! I already replied to yours... VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Chocolate chip, yum!**

* * *

><p><strong>Random notes that I find hilarious: Story time! <em>This brilliance goes to Rainbow unicorn skittle girl, my best friend Emily. <em>Okay, so she is probably my only friend that watches anime with me! So yes, I love her to bits, but not only for that! (She is naturally awesome!) So anywho, we were watching the episode for when Inuyasha first turns demon, which is totally unrelated, cause' Koga isn't even in that one, I don't think. But, whenever we see Koga making the usual dramatic entrance we scream: MANSKIRT! Gets me every single time… Another thing, you know how when Kagome sends an arrow, she says a corny GO! Or HIT THE MARK! Well, Emily and I went to see the Hunger Games, and whenever Katness prepared to shoot an arrow, we'd whisper-scream those phrases for our own stupid amusement…Ah, I love my weirdness...**

**Anyway, please review and tell people about my story, favorite, alert if you'd like. I checked; this story got nearly 300 views/hits and only 17 wonderful people, or like 12 because many of you awesome saucers reviewed more than once reviewed…RAWR! Review or I may result in self-destruct mode…MWAHAHAHA! Oh crap, that would hurt darn it… **


	5. Past and Plans

**A/N: Finally! I can get back on track…There were some freak thunderstorms that Rainbow Unicorn Skittle Girl and I waited out in my basement, not fun. No tornadoes, but tons of lighting, wind, and warnings. We had some damage, tree limbs and all, but that's okay. I'd like to say thanks for the wonderful reviews that have kept me so motivated throughout my writing process, without those, this story wouldn't be happening. I may make some edits if I have time today, with spelling problems, there have been a few complaints.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to RoseAngel16, hope you've checked the latest updates! And, I'm focusing on your suggestion; it'll help, trust me…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Past and plans<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Elsewhere*<strong>

She remembered the night the bandits had attacked with perfect clarity. Her desire for revenge must have seared the images into her mind.

***15 years ago***

A little girl coughed, her eyes watering from the black smoke that drifted hazily over everything. The large fires the no-good group of bandits had built around the perimeter of the village had certainly done their job; no one was going anywhere. "Stay here," the mother told the girl sternly, "Do not move…I love you." Then, the mother placed her child under the ruins of their home, leaving a small space for her to escape if necessary. Ugly, sneering, bandits rounded up the villagers. Then, the villagers were sorted into three groups: men, women, and children. The men were cruelly slaughtered, the women robbed of their innocence, and the children were forced to watch it all before them, too, were murdered. The bandits began to search through the wreckage for valuables, hooting and hollering at their finds, giddy over what they'd accomplished this day. Through it all, the small girl cowered at the things she had witnessed. The bandits finally left their saddlebags heavy with stolen goods.

The girl freed herself from the hut, trembling and crying softly. She crawled her way over to her dead family members; her mother, father, and two brothers. Carefully she used two fingers to close each of their eyes, promising them silently that she would avenge them. Just as the child stood, unsure of what to do next, howls broke through the silence. Wild wolves had smelled the fresh meat, the blood, so they had come to feast. The girl ran as fast as her bare feet could carry her, trying not to trip over her torn kimono. But the wolves had strength, as well as numbers, and she was overcome. The last thing she had seen was a beautiful, luminescent, crescent moon among the starry sky; then, the last survivor of the village was gone.

Glassy eyes stared up at nothing, stating the obvious, this girl was dead. A stranger, clad in white and red used a sword, cutting away the underworld's minions that had come to retrieve her, she fluttered her eyes, suddenly seeing and breathing again.

"Sesshomaru-sama has saved you girl!" You must thank him immediately!" A green, impish thing squawked at her, his yellow eyes bulging. "Jaken, come," the stranger said, turning away. But the girl had noticed several things about this man…First, he had various markings, his eyes were liquid amber, and his hair was shimmering silver, so he had to be a Youkai. Those beautiful golden eyes had looked at her strangely, as if noticing something that he had never seen before. This man held himself high, and the clothes that he wore marked him as royalty, or as a higher-ranking demon.

"A-arigato Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered. Unbeknownst to her, the demon's elfish ears had picked up on every word, and yet he still walked away. So the child recalled memories of travel's to a miko's village, not far from where she now stood, and walked towards it. But soon, the girl was lost with no food, water, or shelter there was no telling how long she would last. Then on the path she'd been taking she saw a boy. His brown hair was pulled back from his kind face, and his brown eyes seemed to smile at her.

"Do you need help?" he asked, tilting his head as if evaluating her. She nodded, to worn out to speak. "What's your name? I am Kohaku." Kohaku, the girl smiled, she rather liked that name. The boy stared in awe 'Her smile is so pretty…" It was, in fact, one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. The girl cocked her head and opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. So instead, she broke a small branch off a nearby tree and wrote three letters in the dirt; R-I-N. "Rin?" Kohaku asked, testing out her name. "I will take you to the village."

Now Rin wanted to make sure that no one died at the hands of those bandits again. Especially after news of a neighboring village massacre had reached her ears. So previously, she had made plans, storing food and supplies, trying to detach herself from the people and village she had come to love. It was her duty to do everything within her power to take those bandits down. If she had to die then so be it; but Rin would take as many bandits with her as she could. Rin wove through the forest, adding all the information she had gained in her head. Their last know direction was west, and some of the rubble she passed supported this theory. She decided to make camp, knowing that by at least noon tomorrow, she would be upon them.

***Inuyasha***

Inuyasha turned back to his companions , slightly shaking his head, "We can talk about Ayame in the morning," then when he had noticed Kagome was up and standing, he'd let some relief show through his eyes before closing them to sleep. Inuyasha had almost been dead to the world when a 'Pst!' woke him. Sango and Miroku were pointing to him, to themselves, and then to their mouths, signals that told him they needed to talk. Inuyasha crept over to them. "We're going to Kaede's," Sango whispered, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake Kagome. "The old hag? But why there?" the Hanyou wrinkled his nose, he really didn't like priestesses and Kaede was Kikyo's sister.

"Kagome and Shippo can stay there," Sango told him, "Plus, I would like to see how Kohaku is doing,"

"I don't see why not," Miroku agreed, shrugging, "What do you say Inuyasha?"

"I think they should stay with us." He stated missing the other two's shocked expressions; instead he was trying to focus his jumbled thoughts. 'It's _only_ because she smells like the jewel, right?' Kagome wasn't bad company, even if her temper flared at times…

"Well, can we still go? There's supplies we are in need of as well," Sango pleaded, she really wanted to see her brother!

Inuyasha nodded in conformation, and then stalked back to camp, his hands stuffed in his sleeves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like I scarred pammazola for life…sorry about that…But hey! Isn't that Rainbow unicorn skittle girl's fault? (Kidding, kidding.) So, who wants another dorky end story? Oh, before that I need to know, is my summary catchy enough, or should I change it to increase interest? Sorry for the long note and short update...**

* * *

><p><strong>Weird story of the week:<strong>

**Leo gave me this pencil topper thing that he found in the hallway, and I _think_ it was a polar bear…Anyways, I used it all week, and I named him *drum roll* Inuyasha! :D But, before that cursed math test Friday, some girl I don't like because she's mean to everyone, came up and started yelling at me, "That thing is mine!" Then she gave me a whole bunch of crap about it being her little cousin's birthday present… So I gave it to her, and if she still has it tomorrow, I will beat the crappadoodlies outta her…So burn girl.**

**Me and Em, as said above, were trapped in the basement because of weather, and I had to get up to pee like 100 times, (Must be that 1 liter of root beer I drank.) We had a truly crazy night, and it was so weird…we watched some random anime (Bobobo anyone?) And nearly cried we laughed so hard. Then, Emily mentioned something about Sesshomaru in a bikini, of all things, and that's probably about when I lost it… And we played fun games, made a huge fort, and tortured my poor dog Keo with his fluffy squirrel. Now I forgot to mention this, I had a surprise for Em, I dressed up as Sesshy-kun, and I looked ridiculous…Oh, wearing that to school!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Pammazola, I am younger than you think I am…YOU'RE IN COLLAGE! You write so…dang…awesome…<strong>

**Review or I'll drag my mokomoko over to your house, and it ain't gonna be pretty! :D**


	6. Tracking

**I officially suck! I've been in Missouri this weekend, and am dishing out this chappie last minute. It's a tad late, so bear with me you guys, the plot road is about to get _real_ bumpy!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to stigmafan123, because she has an awesome username and because she's given me good tips and full support the entire journey! I love her to pieces, and you all should check out her well-written stories, they're great. Actually, all the authors on my favorites list are beyond the title of 'Awesome Galactic Gummy Bear KAPOW!'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tracking<strong>

***Koga***

It was just him and the demoness left. Koga was battered and bleeding, yet Kagura didn't even have a scratch. "I must wake my master, not that pathetic dark priestess." She said solemnly, readying her fan for the fatal blow.

"Y-you killed my pack," It was true; all Koga had left were Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves that had followed his two advisors out. _'Ayame…'_ there was her too, if she still wanted to be a part of his pack. "So I'll kill you!" There was no way this witch was going to be able to come after his Ayame. There was no time for this now, so Koga growled under his breathe-and ran away. Revenge would have to come later; he had to find his pack members _now._

***Ayame***

The white wolves piled around Ayame keeping watch while the troubled girl slept. "Koga…" she whimpered, turning over.

"Ayame," someone yelled, "Ayame, please! Where are you?" Her sharp emerald eyes snapped open, and her wolves growled in unison, facing towards the east with their teeth bared. Ayame sniffed the air, and recognized the owners of the voices immediately, "Ginta, Hakkaku?" What were they doing here? Sure enough, two out-of-breathe comrades emerged from the woods a few seconds later. Brown wolves met white ones halfway and began to play fight, all happy to be reunited. "There was an attack and Koga sent us after you," Hakkaku told her, picking some leaves out of his Mohawk, "Sis, there's a good chance that he won't make it…" Hakkaku trailed off as a tornado of leaves flew in to his face, obscuring his vision momentarily. When he could finally see again, he saw Ayame appear a ways away, dashing in the direction of the pack's den. "Wait!" Ginta whined, "Why must we always be left behind?"

***Inuyasha***

"Up and at em," poking at Inuyasha's chest several times to clarify.

"Shuddup wench…" Bleary-eyed and grumpy, the Hanyou finally saw that everyone else was ready to leave. "Come on Inuyasha, we need to hurry!" Sango said, picking up Kirara and turning to the path. '_That's strange,_' Inuyasha thought, stretching briefly before bounding forward, '_Usually I'm the first one up.' _He decided then that it didn't matter, as long as they made it to Kaede's village soon.

***Elsewhere***

He glanced around the quaint village, growling under his breath. The faint scent trail that he had followed here led him nowhere and this Sesshomaru was beginning to get frustrated. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Something squealed, rushing to greet him and the tripping and smashing into the ground. "Oh, you stupid rock! I will show you who is greater…STAFF OF TWO-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru had no time for this; he had to find the Ningen, "Jaken, go fetch Ah-Un," then he turned away, deciding to ask the miko for perhaps a spell to help him locate the girl…What was that he was hearing now? Sesshomaru cocked his head and listened in, "I'm telling you Kaede! I have to go after Rin!"

"No, ye must let her come back by herself," Sesshomaru icily observed the two from a safe distance, impatient to hear of any location he could use.

"I'll use _one_ location spell, one ye hear?" The old woman snapped at the boy. A few mumbles later a shaky image of a raven-haired woman appeared. Sesshomaru blinked, the similarities between this Rin person and the girl from so long ago were unmistakable. Discreetly, he slipped into the hut, and sniffed at some old kimonos lying on the ground, he now had a scent to follow; now he could finally set off. But had Sesshomaru stayed a mere moment longer, he'd have heard Kaede's worried exclamation: "Rin's going after the bandits!"

***Rin***

Rin could see them now, huddled around their huge bonfire. There were more bandits then she had thought there would be, but she was ready. 'Can I get to the leader?' she wondered, evaluating her chances against the intimidating opponent. He was huge, and by some of his actions, Rin was nearly positive she was dealing with a pure-blooded Youkai, but of which kind she did not know. "Gatenmaru-sama, when will we be moving out?" A bandit asked the leader. He said nothing in reply, instead turning coal-black eyes to glare in Rin's direction. Her fingers found the hilt of a dagger, and carefully, she slid it out from its hiding place under her obi. 'If I could just take Gatenmaru down first…' but Rin needed a better angle to attack from, and she may no longer have the element of surprise. It was now, or never. Rin expertly flicked her wrist so the dagger was set on course to hit Gatenmaru, and then using her momentum, she followed, landing swiftly on the ground with slim double swords drawn and ready. As Rin got her bearings, she saw the dagger had been impaled in a lesser-man's forehead, and the leader's eyes had zeroed in on her, filled with rage. "Pathetic Ningen!" he spat, his arms stretching to form wings, skin growing green, and now his eyes were a terrifying blood-red. "Moth…" Rin whispered, staring at the grotesque being ready to kill her. How was she going to kill a demon?

***Inuyasha* **

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked impatiently, still scampering too far ahead of them. "Nearly Shippo, traveling will be worth it, I assure you." Miroku sighed, 'Maybe I can find something to occupy this cursed hand with while Sango is occupied with Kohaku…' Trying to ignore the annoying and pointless conversation, as well as the monk's perverted smiles, Inuyasha leapt from tree limb to tree limb, admiring Kagome as her ebony hair gleamed in the sun, and her big brown eyes were lighting up at almost everything. The old, ratty kimono she wore ruined whatever figure may lie underneath as it hung like an old sheet off of Kagome's body. 'I bet Kaede has something to loan her.' He thought, smiling to herself. "Hey Inuyasha, we're here!" Inuyasha, startled out of his daydreams by Kagome's lovely voice, proceeded to face plant into the hard earth. Stupid wench! First she distracts him, and then makes him eat dirt!

Inuyasha decided to store revenge for later as a familiar face ran up to them. "Sango!" A young man enveloped his sister in a hug, then stepped back to pat Kirara on her head a few times. "Kaede has news," he said suddenly, turning back around, "and I wouldn't say it's good either." He began to walk back to the village, no longer feeling enthusiastic that Sango was here to visit. "We're coming Kohaku," Inuyasha shook his head, no demonic aura's around, and no smells of great distress either. Maybe the old hag was creating something out of nothing…

"Kaede-san!" A little girl screeched, hurting Inuyasha's sensitive ears, "Demon!" She seemed frantic now, waving her small arms up and down. "Child, Inuyasha means ye no harm," the elderly miko said, adjusting her eye patch. "No, not him! He's got silver hair and gold eyes and…" Inuyasha tried his best to tune her out; this kid didn't know how minor demons could get… "…and he had an ugly green kappa, and the kappa called the big demon Lord Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha blanched, "WHAT?"

"Hey Inuyasha, what's your brother doing here?" Miroku wondered, for once actually half-way serious and not thinking anything _too_ lecherous.

"Brother?" Kagome began to squeal, "I bet you two are so close, and…" she let out a tirade of dog descriptions and squealed once more, "Oh! He doesn't have your adorable ears, does he?"

"Feh! He's a Youkai, I think he has a tail or something though," Inuyasha was still stuck on Kagome's earlier comment, 'She likes my ears…'

"Kagome, I will lend ye supplies-that kimono is much too worn for travel- but ye five will need to go after Rin, she vanished naught but about a day ago." Kaede fixed them all with an expectant gaze, until they all reluctantly nodded their heads. Satisfied, Kaede turned back to the girl, "Nazuna, tell me more about the demons ye saw." She wanted to discover what the Diayoukai had been up to, and she intended to find out. Kaede waved to the five travelers as they headed in the directions she'd sent them, they needed to find Rin and bring her back; Kohaku wouldn't stop bothering her about it. 'So many problems to be solved…Kami, help us all!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I have BIG plans! This story has mind of it's own! I hope to update every Sunday or so, but I was late today...yeah, Sorry! And did I spell all those weird things like 'Diayokai' right? Did you know that if you tickle a puppy under his chin, he will sneeze ucky dog snot ALL over you? Well, I do know. Mustard...Ew...^_^**

**Reveiw Replies:**

**pammazola: Kami, thanks so much! Fanfiction musn't be letting you add this to your alerts eh? I can PM you when I update, if you'd like. Thanks for all the wonderful encouragement! *Puts hands up* Have you not seen Emily's reasoning? If I'm dead, I can't update, and I heard from a little bird imaginary bullets hurt like crazy...*shivers* I'm sure Sesshy would love to say hi, I mean, you did pair him with Rin and make him awesomely happy in all of your stories...**

**stigmafan123: Yay! Your reveiws acually made me _blush_ they were so sweet. Yes, Sess/Rin is coming, so hold your horses. Thanks for lifting me up, and I'm glad you like my retelling. Poor Rinny...Kohaku is only going to be a close friend if he knows whats good for him, *cough, cough, Sesshomaru, cough* and I don't think your a sadist, Ayame needed some tears I suppose. Kagome will have more outbursts that I happen to be dying to write, cause I enjoy torturing Inuyasha. THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME WORDS THAT MAKE ME SQUEAL LIKE JAKEN! O_o**

**Rainbow Unicorn Skittle Girl: My mokomoko was perfect! *rolls eyes* besides, if there was anything to be scared of, it were those sunglasses I had...Bobobo will forever haunt me, darn you anime creators, and now I feel like tripping my sister with invisible nose hairs. Poopie indeed, and did you know all three episodes of that spinoff are on CrunchyRoll now? I will go watch as soon as I post this...Bikini, now imagine Jaken...AHHH SCARRED I TELL YOU!**

**Weird story: So, I had to go in the hot tub thats really old because our hot water heater broke, and so I'm splashing like a six year old, (don't knock it till' you've tried it!) and I hear this weird, RIBBIT! I look over the edge...AND I SEE JAKEN! Okay, so maybe it wasn't acually him, but it was a froggy, and I got to pet him! YAY! ^_^ Sadly, he mustv'e hated me or something cause' he jumped of the side and bonked his itty bitty head on the window, and I think he died...*sniff***

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this chapter. Reveiw, or I will set Emily's army of tweet-tweets upon you...or maybe I will strangle you with my invisible nosehairs, I haven't decided on which to do yet!<strong>


	7. Reunions

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, my mom likes to ground me for things that even Sesshomaru would raise an eyebrow at. So, here we go… Something cool happens tomorrow! I get to go on a field trip! To a nature preserve full of prairie grass and woodlands too. Rainbow Unicorn Skittle Girl gets to go on the same day as I do! ^_^**

**Review replies will be at the bottom, and my stupid stories that I like to type up will be as well. Guess we should get started with this crap then:**

**This Chapter is dedicated to tkplover for liking this twisted reality of mine ;) (Your profile picture is awesome!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional: Jun, meaning obedience<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Reunions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Elsewhere*<strong>

In a dark, damp cave a bandaged man stared at the ceiling. He'd been badly injured and the hunched figure was tending to him very carefully.

"Tell me, dark priestess," he rasped, "has Kagura found the Shikon jewel yet?" The woman looking after him blinked, and then sat back against the cave wall. "She hasn't sent any reports," she pushed back a lock of midnight black hair and stood, "perhaps I should check on her progress?" The woman wouldn't mind rubbing the fact that she was taking care of master in the wind demoness's face.

"No, send Kanna." Her master said, his eyes glinting as treacherous ideas formed in his head, he would be very busy these next few days.

The dark priestess nodded, and then walked quickly out of the cave.

"Kanna of the void, come, master has a job for you," she didn't have to wait long; soon a girl appeared. Her skin was pale, her hair white and adorned with two small flowers and her kimono the color of fresh snow. In fact, the only thing not pale and washed out about the child were her dark, emotionless eyes. Those eyes stared ahead at the priestess as her hands, which were cradling a mirror, shifted slightly as she spoke, "I understand. I will not fail you, Tsubaki."

***Rin***

Gatenmaru looked the human over, smiling inwardly; this wasn't considered a challenge to him. Though the girl would need to pay for killing Jun, one of his most trusted swordsmen. He took careful, measured steps, his eyes flickering from red to black, and back again. Then, as he finally stood mere feet away from his target, his eyes completely glazed over in red, his Youkai was ready to kill. Rin held herself still, doubt beginning to creep up on her, had this really been such a good idea? There were at least 50 men, plus their leader, so the odds were definitely not stacked in her favor.

"Impressive," Rin kept her face impassive, not daring to say anything in reply. He was the cat and she the mouse; more often then not, cats preferred to play with their food before devouring it. Rin was determined to not let that happen to her, or anyone else in the near future.

'Come just a little closer,' she measured the steps he took with her eyes, holding her breathe-'_Now!_' Rin leapt forward, aiming one sword at Gatenmaru's throat and the other for his stomach. She was rewarded with a thin line of blood that oozed over his eyes nearly matching their color; she'd managed to _just_ nick his forehead. The demon snarled and lashed out with a wing, blowing her backwards and causing one of her blades to fall out of reach to have a man pick it up, wielding it like it were his own.

"Attack," Gatenmaru sneered as several men rushed forwards, swinging deadly weapons.

"You dirty COWARD!" Rin yelled, barley avoiding a blow to her head. She recognized what Gatenmaru was trying to do know, tire her out with his army and then deal the final wound. 'I can't keep this up forever…'

Rin kept dodging fists and swords alike. A dagger sliced her upper lip open while yet another pierced her ankle and stuck there. She forced herself not to cry out, trying instead to keep her family at the front of her mind. Rin tore the dagger from her foot, not even glancing at the torrent of blood, and sent it flying at an enemy. It was only when someone drove their sword through her shoulder did she stop. Her back met dirt and the hordes of men looked expectantly at their leader. Gatenmaru smirked and strode forward, taking short strides again. "Your death will be slow…your blood will stain this earth and be a reminder to whoever sent you, I cannot be beaten!"

Rin's mind was foggy, the loss of so much blood making her weak and dizzy. She tried to move her shoulder off of the ground and something poked her wrist from under the kimono's sleeve. Rin's eyes widened, she still had a chance! Her free hand reached for the concealed knife, nearly grabbing it before Gatenmaru's heavy boot nearly crushed her wrist.

'This is it, I'm going to die. Momma, Papa, brothers…I'm so sorry…"

Rin closed her eyes and waited for fangs to tear out her throat; claws to rip her to pieces, the last strike; the blow that would kill, but it never came.

***Sesshomaru***

Sesshomaru was so very close now; the Ningen was just up ahead. He recalled the conversation he'd overheard earlier:

"…I have to go after Rin!"

"No, ye must let her come back…"

Was Rin a runaway? Maybe she was on a mission, doing a village errand, or taking news to a neighboring village, the possibilities were endless. Sesshomaru was jolted out of his thoughts by the not entirely unpleasant and familiar smell of fresh blood. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he recognized the scent; he knew who it belonged to.

He doubled, no tripled his speed, half focused on Rin, and half focused on rage. Why would she be bleeding? It could've been _that_ time of month, but this smelled different. Another scent flooded his nose, stinky, unwashed men and then – a moth? Sesshomaru was even more confused now but as he burst into the clearing, everything snapped into place. The men he'd smelled were spread out in a loose circle around a scene that made his blood turn to ice, and the burn white-hot with anger. Pinned to the ground was Rin, who was soaked in her own blood and half-dead. The one pinning her was the moth Sesshomaru had smelt, and he was posed to take her life, and by the looks of it the moth was aiming for a painful death. This was just a bit irritating. Sesshomaru dashed, to quickly for any human eyes to follow, and wrapped his mokomoko firmly around Rin's waist, pulling her securely to his back. There she'd be sheltered from most attacks. He pulled out Bakusaiga, and when for the moth's heart. The lesser Youkai blocked with a sword so weak that it broke under Bakusaiga's tremendous power. He faced his men and ordered, "Attack the girl!" and was met with a chorus of, 'Hai Gatenmaru-sama!' before Sesshomaru forced him to go on the defensive again.

***Rin***

Something furry snaked around Rin's waist and pulled her into a hard metal plate. She could hardly see because of the silver strands of hair that hung in her face, 'hair?' she wondered. Now she was definitely weirded out. The clash of blades snapped her out of her trance, and if not for the fluffy thing wrapped around her, Rin would've fallen to the ground as whatever she was secured to moved forward.

"Attack the girl!" Gatenmaru's men agreed hastily and then her fluffy bindings kept her from falling yet _again_ as who or whatever went in another direction.

'Why is death so loud?' Rin thought, trying to block out war cries. Suddenly, a sneering man was charging right at her, closing in fast. Terrified, Rin kicked out her feet at the last moment and watched in satisfaction as the bandit crumpled. 'More are going to come after me if I don't get out of here.' She blew hair – both her own and the silver strands – out of her face and tried to concentrate. Rin let her arms dangle uselessly as she worked her legs upwards, praying to Kami that her idea would work. With a jolt, she pushed herself up and out and landed –thankfully- her uninjured ankle. As she turned to face Gatenmaru, she froze in her tracks; because not five feet away from her, was _him._

***Inuyasha***

Kagome had left to change into clothes better fit for traveling and Sango had gone to help.

'Why do they have to take so long?' Inuyasha wanted to go after them to tell them to hurry it up, but he would more then likely earn himself a Hirakotsu to the face, even if he didn't glimpse anything.

"Wow Kagome, red's really your color!" Inuyasha looked at Shippo, who was animatedly complimenting Kagome. And boy, did Kagome deserve those compliments! She was dressed in a beautiful red kimono, and golden flowers and vines wove around the fabric. The gold obi was tied perfectly, and Inuyasha was a bit smug over the fact that it was the same shade of gold as his eyes. He also couldn't help but notice the way it draped over her figure…Shippo let out another loud sound and blabbed about his own clothes he'd gotten as well; traditional pants like Inuyasha's, but a deep navy blue, a green and white shirt and a furry vest. Kagome had also tied his wild red hair back into a bun with a green bow. He was barefoot, Inuyasha noticed, though those were some strange feet he had, they looked just like a true kitsune's would.

Inuyasha was just about to announce it was time to keep going when Kagome approached him. "I found this, and I thought maybe you'd like to have it." As she spoke, she fastened some sort of necklace around made of purple beads and some slimmer white beads around his neck. "There!" Inuyasha nodded dumbly at Kagome, inspecting the beads. "Okay, I'm going to go sit-" A huge crash interrupted her as Inuyasha's body slammed into the ground, "by Sango and Miroku…" Kagome stared at him, and he immediately popped up. "GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!"

Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered, "Beads of subnegation…" And Sango barely resisted the urge to laugh at the priceless look on Inuyasha's face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Inuyasha continued ranting and howling. "Inuyasha, I didn't mean to, I swear!" Kagome attempted to calm him and when that didn't work; she scooped up Shippo and watched the Hanyou rage from a slightly safer distance.

"THIS HAD TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" Inuyasha yanked hard on the beads, but only succeeded in nearly choking himself. "That's right…Kikyo and Kaede used them nearly 15 years ago, remember Miroku?" Sango asked.

"They had a different purpose…" Miroku trailed off as Inuyasha came to a sudden stop. "I smell blood," he said, resisting the urge to gag, "from there, and there." He pointed in two different directions, still sniffing. The sound of swords meeting echoed from one direction, so the five looked at each other, nodded, and ran in the other direction.

***Kanna***

"Kagura," Kanna's voice was flat and quiet, "Kagura, we must recover the Shikon no Tama." Kagura finally stepped out of the shadows and snapped out her fan. "Why not let a lesser Youkai get it first? Then we can wait in the wings while it gets it's hands dirty." Kagura smiled, waiting for her sibling's response. "Tsubaki has need of it now. We cannot wait sister." Kanna turned and Kagura regretfully followed after, fuming. 'I will get the sacred jewel, I will be the one to wake master and earn my reward.' Kagura's smile grew wider behind her fan, but it was there nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Ugh, my hands are cramped. That had to be the longest chapter yet. I know my story says InuyashaKagome, but really, it focuses on many different people. On to the thanks and reviews!**

**Thanks to Dylan B and Alex S who are in my homeroom! They helped me choose the colors for Kagome's kimono, and I have to say, red would be a decent color for her. **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Stigmafan123: I want to say Rin getting all cuddled in Sesshomaru's mokomoko was inspired by your review! ^_^ Ah, maybe it wasn't meant as a suggestion, but I used it anyway, hope you don't mind. Are you kidding me? You totally deserved the dedication for making _me_ squeal like a fangirl as well! XD Kagura and mascara wands/post-it notes? I nearly peed myself when I read that, and I got to entertain my brain with it all week, so thanks! **

**Kate: If you want another chappie, that means you like it right? *hopeful face***

**Inu-'SIT'-lovekag: ears and tails indeed my friend, ears and tails indeed.**

**Tkplover: Thanks! I am a very twisted person…I hope you enjoy more of my twistingness of canon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story: I've been sick with strep since Sunday, so ouch. But it (somehow) encourages me to write, so thank you strep?<strong>

**Uh, I did mentos and Diet Coke, and now my backyard is a mess…My parents will so kill me for that. So…nothing really interesting lately…Oh! One of my friends, Emily G, (we call her Gibby) watched all 167 episodes of Inuyasha in about four days. O_o I am speechless Gibby, speechless. **

**So, review or I will somehow transfer the pain of cramped fingers and a sore throat to you! ^_^ evil…**


	8. Truth

**A/N: How many of you little buggers out there are thinking: 'It's been a long almost three weeks?' Hopefully none of you want to impale me on some pointy stick or anything, because I'm looking forward to summer and my birthday. **

**School gets out on May 23, 2012, so expect pretty decent updates. And more importantly (probably not) I turn 13 on May 25…FINALLY! TEENAGE BOASTING RIGHTS! Actually, I'm kind of scared to be older. So as a birthday present, I'll probably update then, (how is that a present for me?) anywho, let's get this party started.**

* * *

><p><strong>(I meant to update this whole shebang yesterday, but 1) My internet was down [torture] and 2) I forgot my notebook that had the chapter in it at school. So yes. I am forgetful…)<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to Kate for her every chapter reviewingness…even if they are short, they are sweet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Truth<strong>

***Ayame***

Ginta and Hakkaku hadn't lied. The smell of blood wafted up to her nose, as did the ever-comforting scent of Koga himself.

'Koga…' Ayame sniffed again and set off towards the smell that was growing even stronger. 'He smells like he's hurt.'

Ayame skidded to a stop as a hunched over figure staggered closer from behind the distant tree line.

"A-Ayame?"

"KOGA!" Ayame bounded forward and hugged him tightly, not noticing the blood that was beginning to stain her white fur skirt.

"Ayame…" Koga smiled fuzzily, everything drifting in and out of focus; sleep sounded real nice right about now.

"Gosh! Koga, hey Ayame we're coming!" Ginta and Hakkaku sprinted to their fallen leader and comrade. The wolves left doggy-piled everywhere, trying to nuzzle their masters.

"Koga, your wounded," Hakkaku said, ripping strips off of a dirty cloth and wrapping them carefully around Koga's arms and one leg. Ayame pulled away to inspect his bindings, much to Koga's disappointment. "How did this happen?" Ginta asked, referring to Koga's beat up state. "And where are the others?" Koga shook his head a bit, and was able to answer, "A wind demoness, she slaughtered them all…" Koga watched Ayame's eyes fill with tears and didn't hesitate to sling and arm over her. Ginta and Hakkaku patted her awkwardly on the back as they let weak tears fall as well. "Its okay sis," Ginta sneezed and continued, "You still have us!"

"So we're like the pack now?" Hakkaku ventured, "We're like a family?" Koga tilted his head, "I thought we already were one," his ice-blue eyes tilted up at the corners as he gave them all a goofy grin. Ginta and Hakkaku started bawling in earnest and the wolves soon joined in, howling at the sliver of moon left in the sky.

***Inuyasha* **

Inuyasha sniffed again and wrinkled his nose, "Its Koga," his golden eyes narrowed, "I think he's hurt or something." Kagome brushed past him, walking slightly faster, "We should help the wounded." Sango and Miroku brought up the rear, not squabbling for once. "Guys who is this Koga person?" Shippo asked, walking by Kirara.

"An old acquaintance of ours, Inuyasha considers him something of a rival I suppose." Miroku explained, mentally preparing for the long arguments he knew were about to take place.

"Inuyasha?" A distinctly familiar voice called. Everyone stopped in their tracks, surprised. "Ayame?" Inuyasha strode forward, Kagome in tow, and was met face-to-face with the remaining wolf tribe members. A moment later, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara joined their companions. Shippo moved to Kagome's shoulder and whispered, "Help the wounded, remember?" Kagome nodded and readjusted the cloth sack Kaede had given her over her shoulder. Just as she was about to go offer her help, Inuyasha snagged her arm with a clawed hand, sending her a peculiar look.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help," she tried to move forward again but Inuyasha used both hands to shove her behind him. Kagome blinked and regained her balance, but Inuyasha was already greeting the small group. 'I'll ask him what _that_ was about later.'

"So Koga, what'd ya' do this time? Can't a scrawny wolf like you handle even minor injuries?" Inuyasha taunted. Koga didn't answer, he just stared.

"Actually, Koga's the last wolf standing," Ayame snarled at him, "And I was only sent away so I wouldn't get hurt!" Inuyasha certainly hadn't been expecting that, he thought Ayame would want to join in on the Koga bashing. "Last wolf standing?" Sango was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Koga wearily explained and almost immediately, Inuyasha slammed a fist into the ground. He said a four-letter word Kagome had never heard before and than begun to rant; "That Kagura! She's been after Shikon no Tama for years! I'll kill her with my own claws!" Koga's head snapped up and he fixed Inuyasha with a cold, hard glare, "I'll be the one to avenge my comrades!" Dumbfounded, Inuyasha rolled his eyes to hide his surprise at Koga's anger, "Avenge? Kagura was able to defeat you though, wasn't she?"

"Don't get Koga riled up! We can talk about this when he's not so tired." Ayame was the one glaring now, until Kagome piped up.

"What will you guys do now?" Miroku and Sango inched closer and Shippo moved on to Inuyasha's head. "We could search for this sacred jewel thing together and use it to kill this Kagura girl," Shippo tapped his chin, "What's this sacred jewel anyway? And why do you want it so bad Inuyasha?" The Hanyou grabbed Shippo and tossed him at Kagome. "You have no right to ask questions like that runt!"

"We should explain it to them Inuyasha." Miroku smiled, "After all, they're our traveling companions!"

Inuyasha looked like a fish, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly, his flabbergasted expression, and the way he looked like he was trying to swim back to calmer waters; where he could better understand the rush of feelings that his traveling companion Kagome gave him. Inuyasha kept floundering for a retort, then looked at Kagome and thought,

'I'm caught.'

***Rin and Sesshomaru***

It all flooded through her brain at once.

'I was dead!' This stranger had saved her _again._ The first time from death, and the second from a moth, who was likely to bring her to her death as well. Rin stared at the stranger, his long silvery hair cascading down his muscled back, and the Youkai stripes on his face, the honey eyes, and the prominent crescent moon on his forehead.

'Dear Kami, it _is _him!"

Whether from the innocent eyes from a young girl or the curious, intelligent ones from a woman, he was the same to Rin; beautiful.

'But every flower has its thorns,' she realized, looking at the deadly claws and his sharp sword. The atmosphere was so tense it was nearly suffocating until Gatenmaru shattered the silence. "No one can escape my wrath," his red eyes seemed to grow an even darker shade, "Step aside!" Sesshomaru stayed in front of Rin, trying to sort the jumbled thoughts in his head.

'She recognized me.' Sesshomaru could take her to a healer to treat any damage, but then what? 'Focus on the future later, claws coming right at you!' Sesshomaru's demon roared as he narrowly avoided the attack. 'Why not finish it quickly?' Sesshomaru smirked; the scum wouldn't be a challenge, no, not to him. He sheathed Bakusaiga and his claws began to glow a poisonous green. Sesshomaru engaged Gatenmaru in a deadly dance, darting forward, and then darting back, each going for the other's throat; the quick kill. Sesshomaru suddenly flicked two fingers and produced an energy whip the same color as the poison on his claws. In a fluid motion Sesshomaru cleanly decapitated his opponent, Gatenmaru's body falling heavily to the ground. Sesshomaru turned to the Ningen – but she wasn't there.

***Inuyasha***

"Come on Inuyasha, I think they have a right to know," Sango said sternly. "What! Why do they have any right?" Inuyasha was still experiencing the aftershock of Kagome being called _his companion. _"You did wrongly accuse them of having the jewel..."Miroku trailed off. Inuyasha grudgingly looked at Kagome and Shippo who were waiting, obviously curious. He sighed, "Fine, here's how it was told to me." Even Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku were listening now.

"All right. 50 years ago, there was a powerful priestess named Midoriko. She was different or something because she befriended villagers and demons. During that time, demons rarely attacked – it was peaceful back then."

Kagome openly gaped at him, "Just how old are you!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "200 give or take some years. Now let me finish wench. As I was saying, demons hate to be controlled, right? So this whole squadron of them attacked Midoriko's village. The attack was led by some Onigumo guy they say. So Midoriko rushed to their aid, but a ton of the humans were already dead. These were some strong demons; they gave Midoriko a run for her money – Feh! I could've taken them easily! They wouldn't even have had a chance-"

"Inuyasha," Miroku reminded him, "Story."

"Oh yeah, right," Inuyasha grumbled, "So save the world, blah blah blah, Midoriko sacrificed herself and made Shikon no Tama, trapping herself and all the demons but one inside. They'll fight eternally, unless they're released."

"Who was the demon that escaped?" Shippo asked.

"Onigumo, he was charred beyond recognition though." Inuyasha answered.

"What does any of this have to do with you though, Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked up at him with her doe-brown eyes. Sango scowled, "He wants to become a full-blooded demon even when he knows any selfish requests will taint the jewel!"

Inuyasha turned away, "I don't have to explain myself to anyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Was that Satisfactory? Hope so. <strong>

**Review replies:**

**Tkplover: Update here! WHOOP! You deserved it for calling me twisted…it makes me happy!**

**Pammazola: ^_^ my face turned beet-red when you said that, you know? I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your awesome support and that that review will always be one of my favorites that totally made my day worth the while! :D**

**Stigmafan123: (I never login, so I think you're okay…) MOAR! Tsubaki is a dark, dark twisted character my friend, I was always fascinated with her evilness. You made me laugh with that last comment of yours…yeah…sorry bout' all that 'wonderful' blood, It's just more explanatory for later chapters. And if she didn't get hurt, Sesshy-kun wouldn't make a big ol' fuss *wink* ;)**

**Kate: Lemme guess, your next review is going to say: please put up chapter 9 soon and hurry…right?**

**Inu-'SIT'loveKag: True amigo. Sesshy is one picky, stubborn boy. Ah, but he loves his Rin.**

**Ta1ia: That was the closest thing I've ever gotten to a flame…uh…I like plot bunnies personally because they get the story moving somewhere. Sorry of it melts your mind…feel free to PM me if you are really confused about something.**

**There are too many things to put down here… My friend wore a shirt with a frog on it and we all (Me, Emily, and Ali [gussielove]) Screamed Jaken and scared the poor girl crapless probably. **

**I might actually get to go to the dance that's tomorrow with the guy I've liked since 1st grade, so keep your fingers crossed for me.**

**Wanna hear a corny joke? (Courtesy of Dad)**

**What did the daddy Buffalo say to his son?**

**Bison**

**(Bye-son.) .Ever.**

**Well, Sayonara! **

**Review or no virtual bacon for you. Actually, real 30 second microwave bacon is much better...**


	9. Sqabbles

**A/N: Watashi ni tanjobi! (It's my birthday!) Yes, on this day in history, I Abby turn 13! (6:30am) I'm so happy! How about as a birthday present, you all review? That would make everything even better! I don't know what I got for presents yet, because I have a softball game soon that I have to get ready for – presents have to come later then…WAIT! This just in...Like hours later, I GOT MY VERY OWN LAPTOP! YAY! FINALLY!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ta1ia for PMing me ways to make my writing better and for helping me think some on new stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Squabbles<strong>

***Rin***

The fates are cruel. Rin didn't want to stay long enough to witness the inevitable – death. 'I've certainly seen enough of it…' The trees loomed above her head, their branches reaching upwards. The temperature was dropping steadily, and Rin had no weapons at her disposal. How ironic, this was like that night so many years ago. Now, though, she had a somewhat more solid idea of where she was.

'Follow the North Star; check the moss on trees…' Kaede had taught her very much. Rin knew she had to return home and at least try to explain her questionable disappearance. Kohaku would be upset, and many of the villagers would wonder where the old priestess's helper had gone. 'Yes, I must go back.'

Rin picked up her pace, stopping only to gain her bearings or to relieve herself. When she stopped again she took her first look at the injuries she'd received. The cuts from swords and daggers were rather deep, 'I'm not as strong as I thought I was,' to avoid infection, she would need water – and if possible, herbs. A source of water would be close if there were animals or amphibians nearby.

'Tracks Rin, look for tracks.' Soon she found several hoof indents and Rin followed them, eyes open and ears straining for any sounds. It was several minutes later when she found her water source; a small creek, clear enough to treat her wounds and maybe good enough to drink, if she was lucky. Rin eased herself into a sitting position then inched forward, hissing between her teeth when the ice-cold water washed the blood and grime downstream. Rin had never worn shoes or sandals, and her feet were calloused enough that some of the sharp rocks didn't bother her as she shakily got to her feet and waded further. Her wounds stung less and her mind felt lighter when she finally got out of the water. Just as she finished cutting a strip of her kimono to tie around her ankle, the bushes rustled. Rin was tired, hurt, and weaponless. If there was danger behind those bushes then she was as good as dead.

***Jaken and Ah-un***

"I am Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted servant!" Jaken boasted to Ah-un, who'd been found by Jaken, grazing elsewhere. Jaken rambled on about his greatness while his two-headed dragon companion did his best to ignore the imp.

'Grass…hungry…thirsty…' Ah-un made his way towards the sound of running water, his throat burning and his nose twitching wildly. "Wait you foolish beast!" Jaken dug his little green feet into the ground, trying to stop Ah-un from straying off course – but to no avail. "Ah-un! We must find our lord immediately!" Jaken was still mercilessly dragged behind Ah-un despite his _many _less than humble protests. Ah-un forced his way though some bushes and came face to face with a scrawny human girl. So he greeted her by cheerfully liking her face with both of his heads. For some reason, she didn't really seem to like that at all. The human screamed, hurting both Youkai's sensitive ears, and stumbled backwards frantically trying to distance herself. That's about when Jaken made himself known and the Ningen screamed even louder. "Stop this insolence at once," Jaken squealed, "You're hurting my poor ears!"

The human girl stared, wide-eyed, before darting into the forest behind her. Ah-un and Jaken could hear her heavy footfalls and her rapid breathing – and they could definitely hear the sudden 'thunk' the girl made when she bounced off of a hard metal plate.

"You're injured, you should not have run." Jaken giggled happily at the voice, rushing to meet his lord. His huge yellow eyes bugged out even more at what he saw. His lord was supporting the staggering human with one arm, his golden eyes – dare Jaken think it – filled with a sort-of concern. The human was struggling weakly, trying to push Sesshomaru-sama away! "Let go!" The girl tried, unsuccessfully, to wriggle away again, while Sesshomaru stared down at her. "I need to get to my village!" She snapped, finally escaping his grasp. His agreement, or tolerance, was silent, but it was agreement all the same.

***Tsubaki***

Her master was growing even stronger with each passing day. Now he could even sit up and swallow without too much difficultly. And if all of this was just _without_ the sacred jewel, yes, once Shikon no Tama was theirs, they would certainly be unstoppable. Now Tsubaki was outside of the cave, gathering herbs to build up her master's strength and poisons to kill enemies in the long run. Suddenly, a jolt traveled up Tsubaki's spine, and she reached up and caught the Shikigami just before it struck her neck. "My, my, my…how troublesome," Tsubaki sneered; "Now you will be mine to control. You see my dear Shikigami, I am no normal priestess; I am a dark priestess. Your weak venom will have no effect on me." She strode back to the cave, herbs and poisons in hand, silently plotting new mayhem to cause with her latest weapon of destruction.

***Inuyasha***

Everyone had lain down in a semi-circle around the dying embers of a rather wimpy campfire. The only ones still awake were obviously Inuyasha and Koga who both stubbornly refused to fall asleep before the other.

"So," Koga began, "Looks like you finally got yourself a woman." Inuyasha bolted up out of his relaxed position against a tree and immediately denied Koga, "Whadda' ya mean? Kagome is just a companion!" Inuyasha flushed beet red, 'Oh, but you want her to be more, don't you?'

Koga snorted, "Did I say I was talking about Kagome? But you just answered a few of my questions yourself. You seem to like the word 'companion' better than 'friend' anyways."

Now Inuyasha was _really _flushing.

"Kagome sure is a knock-out," Koga continued, "She definitely deserves better."

The Hanyou growled, "There's no one better or stronger! Kagome and I-"

'What the heck am I saying?'

"I mean, what 'bout you and Ayame?"

Koga rolled his eyes, "At least I'm not denying my attraction."

Inuyasha 'feh'd' and rolled over, "Just so we're clear, _Koga_, nobody hears about this conversation."

Koga nodded, "Sure," and closed his eyes, not sleeping yet; just resting. 'Oh, Inuyasha's got it bad…' Koga smiled to himself: It'd be entertaining to watch his longtime rival and friend try to avoid the inevitable.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review for me! It make a great birthday present!<strong>

**13!**

**Review Replies:**

**Inu-'SIT'-loveKag: Thank you, my awesome friend!**

**Tkplover: YAY! Thanks! I was hoping some one would notice *bows***

**Pammazola: I agree. No matter how many times they deny it, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are a lot alike. THANKS! ^_^**

**Review, or you don't get any virtual cookie cake!**


	10. Hanyou

**A/N: Long time no write eh? Yeah…sorry about that. Tomorrow I go to Nebraska for a basketball camp, so wish me some luck; I might even get to write on the downtime! **

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter is dedicated to my dear friend GussieLover, or Ali, for checking my story out and giving me feedback that made my braces face beam!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Hanyou<strong>

***Elsewhere***

"Are you sure?" The flamboyant man asked, "That'll be the fifth village this month. I don't think draw any more attention to ourselves." A shorter, fatter man snorted, "As if! I'm sure _you_ don't mind the attention at all."

The two continued bickering until four other figures interrupted. Together, the six made a strange group; the feminine man with a high-cut kimono and a strange snake-like sword, the fat, short frog-like man in drab white robes, two men that could've passed for human if not for the strange markings on their faces, and two abnormally large people; one a mix of metal and flesh and the other with awkward green hair.

"Stop fooling around," The bald man with purple markings commanded, "We have to look for our leader; he went to repair Banryuu." At the last statement, several glares were shot at the fat man. "What?" The man grimaced as the glares intensified, "I didn't mean to spill my poison on Banryuu!" The half-metal man snorted, which was a strange sound, and clambered back into the woods, the five others trailing after him.

***Inuyasha***

The sun peeked over the distant, rolling hills and everyone woke. Inuyasha was especially irritable today, and only one person in the group knew why. "Ahem," Koga cleared his throat and stood, his tail swishing slightly, "We'd better go. It would be a good idea to find another den." Kagome piped up, "We could help you –"

Koga cut her off, "Plus, I can't stand that stupid mutt and his disgusting smell." Inuyasha pretended to be disgusted, but conveyed silent thanks with his amber eyes and watched Koga and his pack disappear into the forest.

Shippo watched Inuyasha intently, wondering why he was acting this way. _Sure_ the Hanyou was always a tad grumpy and out of control, but this time something was up. 'He hadn't even fought with Koga before he'd left.' Shippo also noticed that Inuyasha was glancing at Kagome more often than he usually did. Well, not only glancing at Kagome, but also at the sun blazing above them. 'It's almost like he's calculating something.'

"What exactly are out objectives Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"The hag wants us to find out what Sesshomaru's up to and then to bring home some runaway kid," his voice was curt, only adding to Shippo's theory that something was up. Yes, Shippo could sense many things were off about the Hanyou, living in a secluded hut for 15 years with one person could help you notice even the smallest of changes of a person. A small bouncing 'twang' reached the kitsune's ears and he saw a tiny speck dart up to reach Inuyasha's cheek. A weird slurping sound followed and resulted in a quick smack. "Dear Kami Myoga! Now what do you want?"

***Elsewhere***

"Today's the day, isn't itgrandpa?" A short, dark-haired boy asked the older man nervously. His grandfather shifted, sighing heavily. "Yes Sota, this is the day your sister vanished." Sota had been far too young to remember anything of his sister but a beaming smile, eyes to match his own brown ones, and hair a deep shade of black. A sneeze and a few sniffles from his grandpa made Sota jolt out of his memories. "Why don't you go and lie down? Mom can make you something warm, and I need to go bring Buyo home from the village anyways." Once Papa Higurashi was safely indoors, Sota made his way to the small village. 'Buyo is probably playing with the children or chasing mice.' He thought distractedly. Then his thoughts took a different path,

'Kagome…We all miss you so much. Mom is always upset, Grandpa's only getting sicker, and without you, everything is falling apart.' A tear slipped down his face as each step he took carried him farther away from home. 'Why did you have to go away?' He stopped walking and gazed at the sacred tree, Goshinboku, and whispered three, heart-breaking syllables held closest to his heart. "Ka-go-me…" He closed his eyes then, seeking Kami, "Please come back to us!"

***Inuyasha***

After the smack, Kagome heard a disembodied voice, "Master Inuyasha, please refrain from squishing me…won't you need your strength for later." Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and then pointedly at Inuyasha. "Myoga means I'll need my strength to fend off any demons!" The Hanyou spat, smushing the poor flea before he could protest the 'little white lie' and flicking him on to Kirara's head.

The sun continued to drop lower in the sky, bathing everything in a dim glow. Kagome stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. Her back cracked at the same time searing pain tore through her side and she dropped to her knees, unable to see anything.

"Kagome!" The group frantically gathered around her, Shippo going hysterical.

'Shikon no Tama…Kikyo has blessed you Kagome and it is almost time for everything to be revealed to you.' When the world stopped spinning Inuyasha came into focus, his face wrinkled in concern.

"Kagome are you alright?" She was going to try and answer when several things happened at once. First, the sun completely set, and then black started clouding the edges of her vision. But it was the last thing she saw that confused her the most; Inuyasha – but not Inuyasha. Because Inuyasha didn't have black hair or onyx eyes…and he defiantly wasn't human.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hold on ladies and gents, this ride is going to get real bumpy soon! I seriously have the rest of this all planned out, and I have to say, It will be so much fun to write.**

**Reviews:**

**Stigmafan123: Logging in is annoying… Koga can be Inuyasha's Miroku, the one he talks to in this story I guess… I'm glad you liked it! MANSKIRT! I cosplayed Koga the other day, but my Manskirt was nowhere as awesome as his…aw…**

**Ta1ia: I'm glad they flowed! I'm really grateful for your awesome support, it makes me happy. PM me some time.**

**Pammazola: Thanks ^_^ Koga, Koga, Koga… Did you know he's the only main character that doesn't appear in any of the movies, darn. I like Tsubaki too, she scares me to the point where I love her. Here is your update!**

**Tkplover: Thank you friend! O_o alerts? REALLY! I AM SO HAPPY, MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! Thank you, Tsubaki is a really fun villain to write, you should try it sometime! **

**GussieLover: ^_^ Aw…shucks…MAKING MORE CHAPPIES, okay. That can always be another story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Attention, attention! If you are the 50th reveiwer, you get the prize - a sneak peek into the future of this story, (A really action and fluff packed drabble bit) or a story request! You can choose your prize. If you aren't a member of Fanfiction and you want the sneak peek, then please leave me some other way to contact you! If nothing goes as planned, than the 49th reviewer will get the prize. REMEMBER: Even if you don't win this, you can always give me a story request and I'll see what I can do...So go review for the prize, guys! (That ryhmed! ^_^)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review or I'll send you a picture of my Koga cosplay, and it sucks…<strong>


	11. Seven Is a Lucky Number

**A/N: This didn't take me as long as last time. 50 REVEIWS! I ran around my house like three times when I reached 50, I've never been so happy! Thanks to all that read and especially review this story. And for those of you that put me on alerts, but doesn't review…shame…Anywho, let's get started! (As the 50 reviews chapter, this one is really long, so even if my fingers get cramped, (they so will,) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: If you like Fairy Tail (Anime or Manga) PM me about it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to Jace'sVampiress97 for making me almost cry, you are really too sweet!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Seven Is a Lucky Number<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Sesshomaru and Rin*<strong>

There was no moon in the night sky as the three demons and the small human walked along a worn dirt path.

"Hey you," Rin said, staring down at Jaken, "Are you sure you know where your leading us?" Jaken stopped and proudly planted his knobby hands on his hips, "Of course! I am Milord's most trusted advisor! _You_ girl may call me Master Jaken." He was going to continue his speech, but Rin spoke up first, "Well, 'Master' Jaken, you'd better use those little legs of yours and hurry it up – or your precious lord's going to leave you behind." Sure enough, Rin, Ah-Un, and Lord Sesshomaru were far ahead.

"Oh darn it all, wait for me!" While Jaken scrambled his way closer, two glowing red eyes glared daggers at the dog demon from a large drifting feather, "Ah, Sesshomaru," a fan unfurled, and the demonic aura in the area increased, "Kanna may locate the jewel, but first…I have some business to settle with you." And the white feather began to descend.

***Elsewhere***

"Oh my poor aching back!" Bankotsu blinked at the voice, rising to his feet and peering around the cave's entrance. Suddenly, all back pains forgotten, something, or more accurately _someone_ flew at him and squeezed him tightly. "Oh Banks, I missed you!"

"Yeah…nice to see you too Jakotsu," he quickly greeted the rest of his team before turning and gesturing at the old man behind him, "This is Totosai, Mukotsu…the man's who's repairing Banryuu." The old man in question stood and inclined his head. As he made his way over to the group a weird, three-eyed cow trailed after him.

"What did you say you called yourselves?" he asked, tilting his head and stroking his beard. "We are known as the Band of Seven. Men, introduce yourselves." Jakotsu bounded forward, grinning broadly and wiggling his fingers in a 'hello'. "You can call me Jakotsu! I'm super strong, super-fast and super se-" his sentence, which wouldn't have had a very appropriate ending, was cut-off by an irritated bald man who shoved him to the floor. "Dear Kami Jakotsu, control yourself!" he snarled, rolling his eyes.

"Aw man Renkotsu! You know I was just about to do the wink!" Jakotsu complained, peeling himself off of the floor.

"That's why I stopped you. Now, I am Renkotsu," he addressed Totosai, "And I am sorry I had to have been introduced by a gay idiot."

A soft sigh broke the awkward silence that followed and the calmest looking man of all the seven stepped forward. "You may call me Suikotsu." As he inclined his head, dark hair obscured the green marks on his cheeks, but not before Totosai saw them. "Quite curious," he murmured as Suikotsu stepped back and a giant of a man with a shock of green hair stepped forward, "I am Kyokotsu," he boomed, hunching over to avoid the cave's ceiling, "your cave is small!" Totosai offered his apologies and looked on with interest as a strange metal and flesh person shifted forward. "Ginkotsu." His metal jaw clanked on each syllable and Totosai strained to make out the name in between the clanging that echoed off the walls. "Your name is what?" he asked, resisting the urge to cover his ears to prepare for the next onslaught of metal montage. "He said 'Ginkotsu', he doesn't really talk much," the last, fat man said, "I am Mukotsu master of deadly poison."

Bankotsu cleared his throat, "He's also the one responsible for the damage done to Banryuu." Mukotsu gulped and Totosai just laughed. "You thought Banryuu was damaged? It only looked as so while it expelled the poison from its system. I was actually reinforcing it for you." Mukotsu let out a triumphant yell, "Ha! So I didn't cause any damage! Oh, you all owe me…"

***Inuyasha***

Everything went black; his hair, his eyes, and the moonless sky. Heck, tonight there weren't even any stars out. After Kagome's eyes shut a beat of silence followed until Myoga spoke up with a slightly shaky tone, "Master, you shall get your demonic powers back at sunrise, I presume?" Inuyasha gave a slight nod, his eyes closed so he wouldn't have to see his friend's expressions. Inuyasha expected anger, resentment, or even hostility for hiding such a huge weakness. What he didn't expect was a hesitant Sango gently asking him: "Why didn't you tell us Inuyasha?" His eyes snapped open to meet with scorching gazes. "I didn't want you to think I was weak…" True, Inuyasha had always seemed like an unstoppable force of nature to his close companions.

Myoga cleared his throat and crossed both pairs of arms, "As master Inuyasha is only a half-demon – although a very powerful one – he is taken over by his human side during his time of weakness. For him it is the night where there is no moon in the sky; the night of the new moon."

Miroku nodded to himself, even though he was still upset, 'Why didn't I notice this before?' A sigh from Inuyasha broke Miroku's train of thought. "I'll explain some other things when Kagome wakes up."

***Kagome***

"_I'm sorry,"_ a woman murmured sadly, _"I did not foresee how much trouble I would cause…" _The woman was stunning: long, straight hair, pale alabaster skin, and sharp all-knowing eyes. _"Kagome," _the woman's voice had taken on a dream-like quality, _"I am the priestess Kikyo. 15 years ago I took you from your home and sealed my powers, along with Shikon no Tama, inside of you." _

'Isn't the sacred jewel what Inuyasha was after?' Kagome remembered. "Why me?" was all she could manage aloud as Kikyo drifted closer.

"_Midoriko chose you. You are capable of what needs to be done on order to both the sacred jewel __**and**__ Naraku!" _Kagome recognized Midoriko and Naraku from Inuyasha's tale of the sacred jewel. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop this Naraku and seal the jewel!" She said, determined.

"_Doing all these things could end your life,"_ Kikyo told her, _"Are you sure you are okay with the consequences?" _

Kagome bravely nodded, though inside she was shaken to the bone. 'Consequences?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we have it! Thanks again for the 50 reviews!**

**Lol, every time I typed Totosai, my laptop tried to change it to Tootsie…**

**Random Question: Does anyone like Hakudoshi? **

**Another Random Question: What's the stupidest thing you've ever gotten grounded for? (Mine was getting grounded for a month because I called my dad a jerk.)**

**REVEIWS:**

**GussieLover: You spelled my name wrong…Lol! Hey, you write pretty awesomely yourself, and thanks for all the encouragement you give to me, it really helps a lot!**

**Jace'sVampiress97: O_o I nearly cried when I read your review… it was so sweet and it made me SO HAPPY! I will try my best to fulfill your needs for the rest of this story, and I'm a huge Sess/Rin shipper, so expect some suspense for these guys *wink***

**Inu-'SIT'-loveKag: They actually do have Koga cosplay online, but I used a brown skirt and stuff from my sister's closet…Shh….**

***ANNOUNCEMENT* **

**This is to everyone who reviewed chapter 10! You ALL get the sneak peak, or story request, or even both if you really want it, so congrats you guys…keep your inbox ready, cause I will send you the snippet! **

**NOTE: Anyone can send me a story request whenever, I love writing for others.**

**Review to make me squeal like the pigs on my Grandparents farm…(I don't smell as bad as those piggies _)**


End file.
